SARANGHAE-YO
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Taehyung yang mencintai Jungkook segenap jiwanya, meski jarak dan waktu telah menjadi jurang terjal pemisah mereka. Namun, apadaya, Taehyung mencintai Jungkook segenap hatinya, bahkan hingga Jungkook tidak ada di duniapun, Taehyung tetap setia. KOOKV, Seme!Kook Uke!Tae, BL, Pregnant!


**SARANGHAE-YO**

 **KookV edition**

 **Rate: T**

 **MainCast: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt, Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua member BTS hanya milik Tuhan dan eomma-appanya**

 **WARNING: gaje, aneh, TYPO, not-EYD, absurd, dan kejelekan dalam penulisan lainnya pada fic ini.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca:**

 **SARANGHAE-YO**

By Sasayan-chan

Edited: 9/2/2016

* * *

 _You're like a butterfly_

 _I stare at you from afar_

 _If I touch, will I lose you?_

 _–_ Kim Taehyung _–_

* * *

Taehyung melambatkan laju mobilnya berangsur-angsur setelah mata sipitnya melirik sekilas lampu lalulintas yang berganti warna dari kuning ke merah saat di perempatan jalanan kota Seoul. Terlihat jarinya diketuk-ketukkan di setir kemudi seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepala samar–yang menyebabkan surai kecoklatannya terayun pelan karena pergerakannya–mengikuti tempo lagu yang mengalun lembut dari _audio player_ SUV-nya. Bibir tipisnya juga sesekali terkatup lalu terbuka, menyenandungkan lirik favoritnya yang tiap bait bahkan nadanya sudah di luar kepala.

.

 _Is it true? Is it true?_

 _You, you,_

 _So beautiful, so terrifying,_

 _Untrue, untrue,_

 _You, you…_

 _._

Netra sipit Taehyung tanpa sengaja menatap sepasang kekasih-saling bergandengan tangan-tengah menyeberang dan melintas tepat di depan mobil Taehyung. Taehyung melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana si lelaki tinggi yang merangkul bahu lelaki mungil di sampingnya. Seulas senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah cantik Taehyung. Adegan di luar sana terlihat begitu romantik menurutnya: dengan si tinggi yang begitu protektif, membuat Taehyung merindukan sentuhan lembut serta pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Sebersit keinginan menggebu di dalam hatinya, bahwa: Taehyung ingin menjadi seperti si lelaki mungil di luar sana. Demi Tuhan... Taehyung sungguh menginginkannya.

Adegan tadi membuat Taehyung kembali mengingat seseorang dengan surai hitam kelamnya. Orang yang sungguh diinginkan Taehyung untuk memeluknya dengan hangat serta memberikan rasa nyaman baginya. Taehyung dapat membayangkan dengan jelas wajah rupawan orang itu yang terlintas begitu kurang ajarnya, membuat Taehyung semakin merindu. Sungguh, Taehyung ingin bertemu dia secepat mungkin. Dirinya ingin segera berbagi cerita suka-dukanya pada orang itu. Demi Tuhan... Taehyung merindukanya lebih dari apapun.

Ketika lagu itu memasuki _chorus_ , netra Taehyung tertutup–terbuai–meresapi nadanya yang seakan merasuk ke relung hatinya. Dirinya kini turut menyenandungkan lagu itu, mengikuti alunan yang terasa begitu mengalir dengan indahnya.

.

 _Be by my side,_

 _Will you promise me?_

 _If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break,_

 _I'm afraid, I'm afraid_

 _._

Netranya terbuka kembali setelah dirasanya suara klakson yang bersahut-sahutan, memekakkan gendang telinga. Dengan cepat ia tundukkan kepala untuk memastikan bahwa warna lampu telah berganti ataukah belum. Dan benar saja, warna hijau itu terpampang jelas dari balik kaca mobilnya, dan Taehyung terbelalak akan hal itu. Dengan segera kakiny menginjak pedal gas sebelum pengemudi di belakangnya semakin brutal memencet klakson atau mungkin akan mengumpatnya habis-habisan.

* * *

Di sinilah Taehyung saat ini. Tengah berpikir keras seraya menyatukan alisnya. Lelaki bermata eboni ini benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh deretan warna-warni yang tersuguhkan sepanjang matanya memandang. Ia mengitari sudut demi sudut ruangan berdinding kaca itu dengan perlahan sembari menimbang nimbang serta berharap menemukan satu dari ribuan kumpulannya yang benar-benar cocok untuk diambilnya.

Taehyung mengamati satu-persatu deretan bunga berbagai jenis dan warna di toko bunga itu. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sumringah sesaat setelah matanya tak sengaja menemukan salah satu dari sekian banyak bunga, yang cocok untuk dibawanya. Taehyung melangkah untuk meraih bunga itu, lalu mengangkat sebuket bunga kamelia merah muda. Lalu didekatkannya bunga itu ke wajahnya, menyesapi aromanya yang harum nan lembut, yang membuat senyuman Taehyung semakin merekah, semerekah hatinya yang diselimuti kerinduan yang teramat-sangat. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberikan bunga ini pada orang itu. Dan sekarang, Taehyung juga mulai memperkirakan, reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang akan ditemuinya setelah ini? Apakah bahagia? Atau malah sebal? Taehyung terkikik geli membayangkannya. Selanjutnya, dirinya segera menepiskan pikiran itu dan bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar bunganya.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Seusai meninggalkan toko bunga, Ia langsung melesat menuju tempat tujuannya yang akan memakan waktu hampir lima jam. Sebelumnya lelaki berhati lembut itu sudah menyiapkan: beberapa–tapi segunung–camilan, makanan berat dan minuman jus buah kemasan dan air mineral yang sudah dibelinya di supermarket sebelum menuju toko bunga di Seoul tadi, lalu meletakkan semua itu di kursi penumpang samping kanannya.

Tangan kanannya meraih satu kotak jus jeruk, membuka penutupnya, kemudian menenggakknya perlahan-lahan, dengan tujuan mengurangi kantuk saat menyetir sambil masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat lengang karena ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari yang sangat cocok untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, pasangan, atau sekedar hibernasi singkat di pulau yang tercipta dari bulu-bulu angsa. Setidaknya Taehyung dapat bernapas lega karena hal itu, karena tentu saja jalanan akan sedikit lengang karenanya.

Kini mobilnya telah meninggalkan Kota Seoul. Lantas, ia pun semakin meninggikan kecepatannya setelah memasuki jalur Tol yang menghubungkannya menju kota tujuannya: **Busan**.

* * *

 _ **Saranghae-yo**_

* * *

Begitu gerbang tinggi dengan ukiran nama **JEON** dibuka oleh penjaga di rumah besar itu, Taehyung segera membawa mobilnya semakin memasuki area pelataran yang begitu hijau nan luas. Ada taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Tak jarang kupu-kupu bersayap indah mengitari taman itu. Ada air mancur juga di sana–yang digunakan burung liar bermain–menambah kesan anggun. Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu segera keluar menuju pintu utama rumah megah itu dengan membawa tas berisi bungkusan besar di kanan-kiri tangannya–menengtengnya. Selanjutnya lelaki yang memiliki senyum kotak itu menekan bel tiga kali.

Setelah bel itu ditekannya, tak lama kemudian pintu tinggi itu perlahan terbuka. Taehyung sempat mendengar gumaman ' _Siapa?_ ' dari balik pintu itu. Setelah pintu itu sepenuhnya terbuka, dari sana berdirilah sosok wanita separuh baya namun berparas cantik nan awet muda dengan dress _peach_ selutut–yang memperlihatkan tubuh proporsionalnya. Rambut hitam kelamnya diikat rendah dengan model ekor kuda. Seberkas senyum terkulum indah di bibir ranum wanita itu setelah melihat lelaki muda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aigoo… Taehyungie!" soraknya semangat, kemudian menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh Taehyung ke dalam dekapan hangat khas seorang ibu, "Taehyungie, astaga… Kau mengejutkanku!" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Taehyung sedikit sesak. Namun itu semakin membuat Taehyung semakin senang, kemudian membalas pelukan wanita itu tak kalah eratnya. "Kenapa tidak telpon eomma atau appa dulu, sayang?"

"Ah, mianhae eomma. Tae ingin memberikan kejutan untuk eomma." Jawab Taehyung sambil meringis.

"Jinjja? Tapi kenyatannya kau berhasil mengejutkanku." Sang eomma kini mencubit hidung bangir Taehyung gemas. "Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak wanita itu seraya menarik lengan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melangkah masuk mengikuti si wanita.

"Kau membawa oleh-oleh untuk kami?" Tanya sang wanita cantik itu sambil menatap bawaan Taehyung yang terlihat berat. "Sini, biar eomma bantu."

Ketika tangan wanita itu terulur untuk meraih tas plastik besar yang ditenteng Taehyung, dengan cepat Taehyung menahan tangan itu, "Tidak, eomma. Biar aku saja." Kata Taehyung dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Aku tidak ingin eomma-ku yang cantik ini terluka."

Demi apapun, Taehyung hanya mencoba menggoda ibu mertuanya yang cantik itu, tapi bukannya ucapan terimakasih atau apalah, tapi malah cubitan yang didapatnya. Dan parahnya lagi, cubitan itu tepat mengenai perutnya.

"Ah- _Appo…"_ rintih Taehyung sambil mengusap bekas cubitan itu dengan siku tangannya. "Eomma, jangan cubit perutku, ne?" kata Taehyung memohon. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak suka orang lain menyentuh perutnya saat ini. Rasanya begitu sakit jika Taehyung harus jujur.

Sekali lagi, eommanya mencubit Taehyung dengan gemas tepat di lengan kirinya. Astaga, apakah hobi mertuanya ini mencubit, eoh?

"Eomma, kumohon hentikan," Namun sang eomma tidak menggubrisnya, "Baiklah... Maaf, eomma. Maafkan Taehyung, ne?" Taehyung memohon sambil memasang wajah memelas. Mendengar peromohonan sang menantu, eommanya itu terdiam sebentar. Namun, tak lama kemudian warjah datarnya tergantikan oleh seringaian aneh serta lirikan yang menurut Taehyung menakutkan.

' _ **Astaga, eomma mulai lagi…'**_

Kini keduanya telah sampai di ruang keluarga. Taehyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk ruangan itu, lalu meletakkan tas plastik besar yang sangat berat itu di dekat kakinya, oleh-oleh dari Taehyung untuk sang eomma dan appa–kedua mertuanya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan mendesah lega saat merasakan tubuhnya bertemu dengan empuknya sofa. Demi Tuhan, kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin dengan istirahat sejenak dapat memulihkan staminanya.

Lain halnya dengan Nyonya Jeon. Ibunya itu pun turut duduk di sampingnya, sambil membuka isi dari oleh-oleh yang dibawa menantu kesayangannya itu. Buku resep masakan _Perancis_ lengkap dengan bahan masakannya yang terkenal langka itu berada dalam genggaman sang eomma. Taehyung melihat sekilas kilatan di kedua suka netra kelam nan indah eomma mertuanya. Dari sana Taehyung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa beliau sungguh menyukai oleh-olehnya.

Selanjutnya, eommanya membuka tas plastik yang lain dengan alis berkerut samar saat menemukan dua buah kotak dari dalam tas plastik itu. "Yang kotak hitam untuk eomma. Yang silver untuk appa." Kata Taehyung memecah keheningan. Sang ibu yang mendengarnya tidak mengalihkan pandangan, namun wanita itu tetap mendengarkan Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, wanita itu lalu megeluarkan kotak itu dari sana, dan langsung membukanya.

Sungguh, Taehyung merasa lega ketika ibu tercintanya itu menganga–namun kedua tangannya menutupinya–kala melihat isi dari kotak pemberian Taehyung itu. Sebuah kalung berlian dengan _black diamond_ yang batunya terpotong–bentuk _rose cut_ –dengan rantainya yang berwarna silver. Sungguh kalung yang cantik, elegan, mewan dan sempurna. Segera eommanya itu mengeluarkan kalung tersebut, kemudian dengan dibantu Taehyung memasangkannya di leher sang ibu. "Jadi… eomma memaafkanku?" tanya Taehyung sambil tangannya menutup kuncian kalung itu.

Hening seketika. Hingga…

"Eomma akan memaafkanmu, namun dengan satu syarat." Kata eommanya

' _ **Tuh, kan. Tuhan… selamatkan aku…'**_

Taehyung hanya berharap, semoga ibunya itu tidak menyuruhnya yang macam-macam. Demi Tuhan! Ibunya itu terkadang meminta hal yang aneh-aneh untuk Taehyung lakukan. Parahnya, apabila keinginan wanita itu tidak terpenuhi, maka wanita itu tidak akan pernah berhenti merajuk lucu.

Akhirnya, Taehyung menyerah dan mencoba untuk menerima apa yang akan terjadi, "Apa?"

"Mudah. Kau hanya perlu memakan semua masakan yang kubuat malam ini. Harus habis. Kalau tidak, eomma akan menyekapmu di Busan sampai kau mau makan masakanku."

"T-tapi eomma…" Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak ingin berakhir di kamar mandi berjam-jam hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Astaga, membayangkannya saja Taehyung sudah merasa mual.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lihat tubuhmu itu. Kurus sekali, Ya Tuhan! Astaga… Eomma tidak mau tahu. Intinya hari ini eomma akan memberikan perbaikan gizi padamu. Titik!"

Taehyung mendesah pasrah. Berdebat dengan eommanya tidak akan ada habisnya sama sekali. Lebih baik mengalah sajalah daripada harus bertengkar tentang hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Baiklah… baliklaaaaahh. Tapi tidak sekarang, ne, eomma. Aku harus–…," ucapan Taehyung terpotong…

"–Menemui Jungkook?" suara bariton itu menggema dari arah lantai kedua. Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sang appa yang tengah turun, menapaki satu-persatu tangga. "Halo, Tae." Sapa appa mertuanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap, "Anyyeong, appa. Apa kabar?" Balas Taehyung sambil menghampiri sang appa yang semakin dekat dengannya. "Appa baik-baik saja, Tae." Jawab Tuan Jeon-appa mertua Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan pelukan hangat pada sang appa dan dibalas dengan pelukan juga. "Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Tuan Jeon sambil menelusuri padangannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki Taehyung. Tak berapa lama alisnya berkerut, "Kenapa kau kurusan, nak?" Begitu sang appa menyebutnya 'kurusan', Taehyung langsung menilik penampilannya sendiri. Ya, memang dirinya lebih kurus dari pada bulan sebelumnya. "Ah, iya, appa. Maafkan aku…" kata Taehyung sambil menunduk malu.

"Meskipun perusahaan sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jangan sampai kau mengenyahkan prioritas kesehatanmu, Taehyungie. Kau harus tetap sehat agar perusahaan dapat berjalan dengan baik. Ingat itu, ne?" Taehyung hanya menanggapi nasihat appa-nya dengan anggukan pelan. "Makananmu juga dijaga. Gantilah minuman soda yang tidak bermanfaat bagi tubuhmu itu dengan air mineral atau minuman herbal lainnya." Taehyung hanya terpaku. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung ragu untuk berjanji. "Ne." jawab Taehyung.

"O-oh… Kalau begitu, cepat temui dia. Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Kali ini eommanya yang angkat bicara. Taehyung terkesiap sebentar, lalu mengulas senyum menwan. "Tolong sampaikan salam kami pada Jungkook, ya." kata sang ibu memasang wajah sendu. "Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau sudah, cepat-cepatlah pulang dan makan bersama dengan eomma dan appa, ne?" kini appa-nya yang angkat bicara. Taehyung yang mendapat perhatian itu membalasnya dengan pelukan erat satu-persatu. Sungguh kedua mertuanya itu sangat mencintainya dan Taehyung pun tak kalah cintanya pada kedua mertuanya itu.

Dan detik itu juga, setelah diijinkan, Taehyung langsung berpamitan, dan menuju tempat petemuannya dengan Jungkook.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung meraba benda keras berwarna silver yang melingkar manis di jari manis tangan kirinya. Itu cincin. Cincin penuh arti dan kebahagiaan serta suka dan duka. Taehyung menggeleng lagi. Takut-takut pikiran tidak penting itu menguraikan konsentrasinya pada menyetir. Taehyung memilih menyalakan musik dari _audio_ _player_ mobilnya.

* * *

Taehyung melirik sebuket bunga kamelia merah muda yang tengah digenggamnya. Kakinya menyusuri hamparan tanah luas yang teduh dan tenang. Jantung Taehyung terasa berdebar ribut saat dirinya telah berhadapan dengan sebuah nisan. Matanya terpejam sesaat, lalu terbuka lagi. ditariknya napas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sungguh, dirinya seperti gadis yang tengah dirundu kasmaran, yang akan menemui kekasih barunya untuk kencan. Astaga… itu memalukan sekali. Tapi hei, kau dulu memang pernah merasakannya, Taehyung!

Taehyung berjongkok, "Hai, sayang." Sapa Taehyung pada nisan itu.

"Jungkook sayang, ini aku, Taehyung-mu." Kata Taehyung dengan suara yang begitu lembut, sarat kepedihan namun ada kerinduan juga di sana. Suaranya terdengar begitu menenangkan dan penuh cinta. "Kook, lihat! Aku membawakanmu bunga." Taehyung kini meletakkan bunga itu di dekat kepala nisan yang bertuliskan nama:

' **JEON JUNGKOOK'**

' **1 September 1997 – 25 Desember 2025'**

Nama Jungkook terukir indah di batu itu, membaut Taehyung terpesona. Pesona Keindahannya ibarat cerminan dari keindahan seorang Jeon Jungkook sesungguhnya di mata Taehyung: Jungkooknya yang pemberani, Jungkooknya yang tampan, Jungkooknya yang penuh cinta, Jungkooknya yang jenaka, Jungkooknya yang penyayang, _**Jungkooknya–suaminy**_ **a.**

Tiba-tiba hening. Hanya suara daun yang bergesekan dengan angin yang terdengar. Taehyung menatap lamat-lamat nisan itu, tempat di mana suaminya tengah tertidur lelap–selamanya. Terlelap dengan wajah tampannya yang begitu tenang. Taehyung dapat membayangkan itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kook, ini bunga kamelia merah muda. Kau tahu artinya apa?" Taehyung bermonolog lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu, yang masih berumur belum genap dua minggu ini. Tangannya kini terulur pada tulisan nama suaminya, dengan penuh kasih sayang diusapnya, seakan itu adalah kepala suaminya yang bersurai kelam nan lembut. "Artinya... aku sangat merindukanmu." Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyuman. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kook."

Suasana di pemakaman itu nampak sejuk dengan langit yang tidak begitu terik memancarkan cahaya matahari. Namun cukup nyaman untuk beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Angin juga berhembus tidak begitu kencang. Dengan kesimpulan bahwa cuaca siang hari ini sungguh teduh, seteduh hati Taehyung saat ini. Taehyung yang tengah bermonolog ria sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di batu nisan itu seraya mengusap nama suaminya dengan tangan bergetar. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas diarahkannya pada perut ratanya karena mual yang menyiksa. Taehyung menahan rasa mual itu lalu beralih dengan bercakap dengan suaminya, "Kook… Jangan marah jika aku membawakanmu bunga kamelia yang warnanya merah muda, ya. Yah, walaupun aku tahu bahwa kau sangat membenci warna merah muda. Hehehe…" Taehyung terkekeh sendiri.

Namja bersurai karamel itu menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Tangannya yang tadi masih mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa mual tadi, kini berangsur membaik,"Uh… Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Kook." Taehyung meraih sebuah benda kecil namun panjang dari saku mantelnya. Dari benda itu terlihat ada warna indikator di sana. "Dua garis, Kook. Dua." Katanya sambil menunjuk dua garis yang terpampang jelas pada benda itu. "Kau tahu artinya apa?" ucapnya seperti memberi tebakan pada seseorang yang nyatanya hanya dijawab suara desisan angin yang berhembus. "Aku hamil, Kook. Aku hamil…"

Taehyung meremas _testpack_ yang dibawanya. Pelupuk mata Taehyung yang kering kini terhiasi gumpalan cairan bening yang siap runtuh kapan saja. "Demi Tuhan… Aku benar-benar bahagia, Kook." Setetes air mata lolos dari bendungan itu. "Demi Tuhan… Aku hamil. Anakmu, Kook." Wajah Taehyung semakin merona. "Astaga, aku ingin anak perempuan." Katanya dengan kekehan khasnya, namun disusul dengan sesenggukan.

"Dua bulan, meskipun masih kecil, tapi aku dapat merasakan kehadirannya, Kook." Ujar Taehyung sambil menangis tergugu. "Meskipun aku baru mengetahuinya dari dokter Park kemarin tanpa ada dirimu menemaniku, aku tidak sedih, Kook." Kata Taehyung lalu mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir deras, "Aku senang, aku bahagia... dan aku merasa sempurna." Wajah Taehyung yang sembab terlihat bahagia. Selanjutnya tangannya terulur mengelusi perut ratanya yang sedikit buncit itu. "Nak, ini appa-mu, sayang." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lembut pada perutnya, seakan janin itu dapat mendengar yang dikatakan Taehyung. "Annyeong, appa..." Taehyung kali ini bermonolog dengan bayi dalam kandungannya. Sungguh atmosfir di pemakaman itu begitu menenangkan.

"Kook…" Tapapan Taehyung beralih pada kuburan suaminya. Menatapnya penuh perhatian. Kerinduannya terhadap Jungkook sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Dirinya ingin sekali memeluk suaminya itu dengan pelukan erat serta membisikkan kata-kata bahagia di telinganya. Taehyung ingin sekali melakukan itu. Tapi, Jungkook telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, namun menitipinya dengan sebuah hadiah terindah sepanjang hidup Taehyung: _Taehyung hamil._

Walaupun Taehyung membenci dirinya yang lemah, namun apa daya jika memang dirinya benar-benar lemah.

Walaupun Taehyung membenci dirinya yang menangis seperti gadis, namun apa daya jika dirinya memang cengeng, terlebih seperti masa kehamilan seperti ini. Tentu saja hormonnya yang tidak stabil memengaruhi kondisi emosi Taehyung.

"Kau tahu, Kook? Aku masih belum menyampaikan hal ini pada eomma dan appa Jeon. Mungkin mereka pasti marah jika aku tidak menceritakannya pada beliau." Kata Taehyung sambil merengkuh kepala nisan itu dengan pelukan erat. "Dan parahnya lagi, tadi eomma mencubit perutku! Anak kita pasti kesakitan." Mata Taehyung berubah sendu, "Maafkan eomma, ne? Eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu dicubit oleh halmoni lagi!" Taehyung berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Kook," panggil Taehyung yang kembali memeluk nisan suaminya, "Aku ingin kau di sini, Kook… aku ingin memelukmu…" Taehyung berucap sambil menahan isakannya. Taehyung mencengkram kaus yang dipakainya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang memilukan dari lubuk hatinya.

" _Aku ingin kau menjadi suami siaga untukku yang tengah hamil."_

" _Aku ingin kau menuruti semua keinginan mengidamku."_

" _Aku ingin kau yang membuatkan susu khusus ibu hamil untukku, untuk anak kita."_

" _Aku ingin kau dua puluh empat jam di sisiku, menjagaku."_

" _Tapi, semua itu hanya fana. Nyatanya kau sangat jauh dariku, Kook."_

" _Demi Tuhan, aku merindukanmu… merindukanmu, suamiku…"_

Air mata Taehyung semakin deras turun dari kelopak matanya. Dadanya terasa panas, menyesakkan. Sungguh, kehilangan orang yang kau cintai bagaikan kehilangan separuh napas hidupmu. Taehyung pun merasakannya. Tanpa Jungkook, Taehyung kelabakan akan semua hal, Taehyung hampa, Taehyung tidak ada apa-apanya.

" _Jungkook,_ _tolong lindungi bayi kita di manapun dan kapanpun, ku mohon."_

" _Aku percaya dirimu selalu ada di hatiku bahkan di sekelilingku, selama-lamanya."_

" _Jeon Jungkook, suamiku… Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Sungguh mencintaimu…"_

" _Jinjja Saranghae-yo…"_

 _._

Tubuh Taehyung merosot. Tenaganya habis karena lelah menangis. Wajahnya yang sembab semakin terlihat memerah karena emosi yang bercampur aduk. Rintihan terdengar begitu memilukan. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya disambut dengan suka-cita, tidak Taehyung dapatkan pada kenyataannya. Walau dirinya tengah berbadan dua, walaupun dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ' _ibu yang sebenarnya'_ , namun semua itu terasa tiadalah apa-apa, tiadalah sempurna jika **tiada Jungkook di sisinya.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End  
**

* * *

Halo… aku habis UH kimia tadi pagi. Syukur lancar wkwkwk. Ini namanya drabble bukan , sih? Aku asal bikin aja soalnya. Lagi kepingin wkwkkwkwk

Ayo silahkan di fav/follow saya wkwkwk

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Baaayyy~


End file.
